


Protect What's Mine

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dinyvontessa sent: Everybody flirts with Double D. Kevin gets mad</p>
<p>Kevin and DD go on a date, DD being as attractive and cute as he is the object of infatuation for many, which makes Kevin jealous and possessive, which ends up being just what was needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect What's Mine

What had begun as a fun day between boyfriends had become a much more arduous task of keeping up appearances.

  They had begun the day with the original plan of going to see a movie, Kevin asked if Double D wanted to get snacks, and Double D had agreed cheerfully, excited to get to the movie. He had politely asked the attendant, who was only a year or two older than them, for a bag of popcorn, what Double D hadn’t noticed was that the attendant had been watching him since he stepped up. Double D was having trouble reading the Attendant’s name tag from where he was standing, wanting to address him properly, and with a smirk the attendant noticed that. “My name’s Gavin, remember it because you’ll be screaming it later. What’s yours?” He winked at Double D. Double D stared at him open-mouthed, looking appalled.

“Oh I am, uh, very flattered by that proposal but I apologize as I am already here with a date.” Double D gave a sheepish smile and edged closer to Kevin, who stood nearby with his jaw clenched tightly with rage. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the smaller Edd into his arms and shout at this ‘Gavin’ character, but he worried that Edd would think he was being too possessive and didn’t interject.

“So,” Gavin replied, “Just come back when you get bored of him, I’ll show you something more interesting than some dumb movie.”

With that remark Kevin snapped, “How about you get the fucking popcorn instead of being a pervert?”

Gavin looked like he was about to reply with something nasty when Double D frowned disapprovingly at Kevin and piped in, “Kevin there’s no need for such vulgar language, it doesn’t bother me  he’s just trying to get a laugh.”

Kevin shut his mouth with a click as his teeth snapped together, Gavin handed over the popcorn smirking triumphantly. “Thank you,” Double D said and with that took Kevin’s hand and led him toward the theatre. Kevin Seethed with rage but forgot his anger as they watched the movie, his arm over Double D’s shoulders and Double D with his head against Kevin’s shoulder, his face serene but interested as he watched the movie. Kevin probably watched Double D more than he did the movie, enamored with every tiny feature that made up his face, his jaw, his neck, the tiny movements of his eyebrows and tensing of the muscles of his face as the plot of the movie thickened. In Kevin’s opinion, the movie was over far too soon.

As they left, Kevin’s arm still draped over Edd’s shoulders, they passed the snack area on their way out of the theatre Kevin noticed that Gavin was still there and watching them, or Double D as they left. Kevin flipped him the bird, tensing up enough that Double D, who was eagerly discussing the film with him though he was not paying as much attention as he should, peered at him inquiringly. “Is something wrong Kevin? Am I starting to bore you,” he frowned, looking concerned as if he was starting to believe that the reason that Kevin was unhappy was by his own fault and no one else’s. “Nah, nothing’s wrong. Just a little stiff from standing still so long.” And the unsuspecting Edd had not questioned any further, that was that.

Next the two decided to get something to eat and stopped at the first restaurant they came to in the mall across the way. From a distance they studied the menu, quietly discussing what looked best. Kevin chose a cheeseburger and fries while Edd chose a salad to avoid the greasy mess and they both ordered ice cream shakes, vanilla for Double D and chocolate for Kevin. As they waited Double D chatted with the cashier in a friendly amiable manner. Finally they got their food, but as the server was handing Kevin his shake he noticed the cashier slip Double D his number. Kevin felt a wave of jealousy, anger and possessiveness wash over him and in his frustration he clumsily bumped his fingertips against the shake and the serve and he both dropped it. Chocolate shake dumped all over his shirt and jacket.

“Shit!” He exclaimed angrily, clutching his shirtfront. The server said he would get him another shake and dashed off.

“Kevin, are you alright?” Double D inquired looking concerned

“Peachy thanks, why don’t you go back to flirting with your new friend now ?”

Edd, stared at him a look of hurt settling on his face and Kevin’s heart dropped instantly regretting the angry statement. He sighed and muttered, “whey don’t you just find us someplace to sit ok? I’m gonna try and find a bathroom and get as much of this off as I can.” 

The dejected Edd shuffled around in his messenger bag for a moment before handing him a clean shirt without looking at him. “I always carry a change of clothes with me,” he shuffled off to find them somewhere to sit. Kevin watched him in distress feeling awful before he trudged off to find the bathroom. 

After washing as much of the stickiness off him as he could and changing into the clean shirt, which smelled like his boyfriend he left the bathroom, playing the apology he had prepared over in his mind. He scanned the restaurant to find his sock headed boyfriend when his eye settled on him not far away. At first he saw only Double D but then noticed that the attendant from the movie theatre, Gavin was sitting next to him. Double D looked distressed and uncomfortable, pressed against the wall in a feeble attempt to stay away from the older teen. Gavin was speaking to him, and at the distance Kevin couldn’t hear it but it was obviously something Double D didn’t like. As he watched Gavin rubbed his hand over Double D’s thigh, and Double D visibly stiffened and kevin thought he looked like he might be trembling as well. Kevin strode over and grabbed Gavin by the back of his jacket and yanked him out of the seat and before Gavin could react, punched him in the jaw. 

Kevin’s hand instantly spiked with pain but he ignored it lifting the dazed teen onto the edge of his toes and jerked him close until their faces were inches apart. “Edd is  _my_  boyfriend, and if I ever see you so much as touch him again, you’ll be spitting out teeth for a week, got it?”

He released him, shoving him away angrily and Gavin hurried off casting fearful glances over his shoulder as he scurried away. He plopped down next to Double D and inspected him worriedly, “are you ok?” it took Double D a moment to nod

“Yeah, I’m ok,” he responded cuddling up to Kevin shakily, “thanks Kevin” He smiled softly and stretched up to plant a soft kiss against his cheek. 

“I love you,” Kevin said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
